lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Sneek
The occupant of the Third Seat of the Council is Lord Sneek, the Nightlord. Like all of the Nightlords that have been on the council, Lord Sneek is mysterious and enigmatic. His activities on the Council have been very accommodating and he has approved of most of the policies, yet he is lenient without seeming so, putting up a grudging exterior and demanding hard bargains from allies. He says very little, and although his political agenda is partly apparent, much is still unknown about him. Even Lord Sneek's rise to power is concealed by the veil of secrecy that Clan Eshin enshrouds itself within. Lord Sneek is a quiet individual, light and nimble, and moves with a rare grace not normally seen in the frantic nervous actions of most Skaven. His true appearance is unknown, since he wears strips of black silk all over his body, and a heavy concealing black cloak over that. Lord Sneek would take over Clan Eshin following the death of his previous master of whom died attempting to assasinate the Emperor of Cathay on the orders of insidious elements. Realizing that his former master had died because he had begun to believe his suitors in what they were saying he did not surround himself with anyone for very long, and became known for killing those that served him after any kind of growth in their influence. Lord Sneek continues the secret plotting set in motion by his predecessors, plotting unrivalled by any except Greylord Skrisnik. All this time his agents have continued their infiltration of all of the other major Clans, and he is also keeping close tabs on the Grey Seers, loaning out forces, and remaining informed on Grey Seer activities. None but Lord Sneek knows what will happen if and when his plan comes to fruition. Personality Lord Sneek is a quiet individual, light and nimble, and moves with a rare grace not normally seen in the frantic nervous actions of most Skaven. Appearance His true appearance is unknown, since he wears strips of black silk all over his body, and a heavy concealing black cloak over that. History Early History Lord Sneek would take over Clan Eshin following the death of his previous master of whom died attempting to assasinate the Emperor of Cathay on the orders of insidious elements. Realizing that his former master had died because he had begun to believe his suitors in what they were saying he did not surround himself with anyone for very long, and became known for killing those that served him after any kind of growth in their influence. Lord Sneek continues the secret plotting set in motion by his predecessors, plotting unrivalled by any except Greylord Skrisnik. All this time his agents have continued their infiltration of all of the other major Clans, and he is also keeping close tabs on the Grey Seers, loaning out forces, and remaining informed on Grey Seer activities. None but Lord Sneek knows what will happen if and when his plan comes to fruition. Relationships Category:Assasin Category:People Category:Clan Eshin Category:Skaven Category:The Under Empire